Missing
by Revenge77
Summary: Ash is missing so Professor Oak sends trainers Zach and Lydia to find him,but on the way they find Andrew and Jasper to trainers who live in the woods. Well they be able to find Ash?...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything,but Andrew,Ladylove25 owns Lydia,Jayfeather626 owns Jasper, and Vicky721 owns Zach.

Chapter one

Zach:

Hello my name is Zach Austin I'm sixteen,I have: brownish blonde hair,white skin, and blue eyes. I'm an orphan like some of the other kids that help Professor Oak. Speaking of which Professor Oak just asked me to come to the lab he said it was important. So I guess I'll get ready and head out.

Three minutes later

I headed out after getting changing into black cargo pants, white t-shirt with a black leather jacket, and black high top sneakers. With that I walked to the lab and once inside I saw Lydia was there. Lydia is a competitive,stubborn,laid back thirteen year old girl who wont take no for an answer,but other than that she's nice. She has red hair,white skin, and wears:a purple belly shirt over a blue cami,skinny jeans, and knee high boots.

"Hello,Lydia what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Professor Oak called for me and I'm guessing he called you to," she said and I nodded.

"Ah,I'm glad you could come Mr. Austin. Now I need you two to do me a big favor," Professor Oak said and we nodded.

"Okay,I need you two to find Ash Catch'em he has been missing for a month now with out a trace," Professor Oak said and Lydia froze.

"A month...He's been missing for a month and now you say something to us?" Lydia asked angrily.

"Lydia, it was just now confirmed that he has been missing," Professor Oak said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well up until today his friends thought he was at home and we thought he was with his friends," Professor Oak said.

"Now go, I need you guys to go to Unova," he said and we left. Once outside my Charizard came out of it's hiding place.

"Charizard!" Charizard said lowering himself.

"I think it'll be faster if we fly," I said and hoped on Charizard's back.

"Fine,Moltres I chose you," Lydia said and Moltres came out. After that we took off into the sky and started to fly to the next city.

Three hours later we were still in the air when something fast,blue and white flew past us and attacked us. Forcing us to land in a clearing in a forest.

"What was that?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know," I said then I looked over to where I heard something moving. Then it jumped out and I saw it was Pickachu.

"Lydia,look," I said pointing at the pickachu.

"I call catching it!" Lydia yelled and throw her pokeball.

"Bee I choose you!" she yelled and Ivysaur just stood behind her.

"Beedrill,Poison Jab!" she yelled and it attacked the pikachu. The pikachu went down quickly after that and Lydia throw her pokeball at it then all of a sudden a Arcanine jumped out of nowhere and hit the pokeball out of the air.

"Arca!" it growled and fire blasted Lydia,Bee, and Ivy and they went down. Then a girl jumped out of tree and she was wearing:a white tank top,dark red leather jacket,black leggings, and black knee high flat boots. She also had long straight blond hair with one strand off to the side that was braided with choppy bangs,green eyes, and pale white skin.

Andrew:

"Who are you?" I asked and picked up my pikachu, then walked over to my Arcanine's side.

"Zach," the boy said.

"Lydia,now who are you?" the girl asked getting up then returned her Beedrill to it's pokeball.

"Andrew,now leave before Pharaoh decides to burn you guys to a crisp," I said looking at the Arcanine beside me.

"Andrew whats going on?" Jasper asked coming out the woods and into the clearing with Mew. He was at our base where he had been sleeping.

"Intruders," I said getting ready to attack them.

"Andrew,stand down, they didn't do anything to your forest," Jasper said.

"Fine," I growled at the platinum blonde haired thirteen year old boy. Then I walked to our camp with Jasper and the other two following.

Hours later

Night:

Jasper:

"Sorry about her...She kinda isn't a big people person," I said looking over at Andrew who was asleep with Pharaoh curled around her protectively and staring us down.

"It okay...I guess," Lydia said.

"It's fine,but what's up with the Arcanine," Zach asked.

"Who,Pharaoh, well he kinda is like Andrew's around the clock bodyguard," I said and then I heard someone yawn.

"Anyway I think we should hit the hay," I said and we went to bed.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew:

"Jasper, wake up...We have to leave it's not safe anymore," I whined in a whispering voice.

"Five more minutes," he said.

"Fine I guess I'll let them turn you in if they recognize you," I said grabbing my backpack ready to leave him.

"I'm up!" he said quickly jumping to his feet and grabbed his bag then rushed past me. With that I laughed and returned Storm and Pharaoh to her pokeball.

"So where we going?" Jasper asked.

"White Forest," I said.

"What!, but we have to go through Castelia...T-There's tons of people, police, and and poster's of me," Jasper complained.

"That's what you get for running away when your dad happens to be one of the most powerful people in Unova," I said.

"That's not funny, Andrew. Why are we going to White forest anyway?" Jasper asked.

"Because I want a vacation," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"No you idiot, I want to find my cousin Ash...And yes I hacked into Professor Oak's computer using my pokedex to eavesdrop," I said and we headed to the docks.

"Andrew, how are we gonna get on the ship we don't have any money," Jasper said.

"Don't I know it," I said looking for a way in then I saw a open window to the cargo hold.

"Bingo," I said and shoved a hoodie in Jasper's arms. With that I crawled through the window and Jasper followed.

"I wonder what's in these crates?" Jasper asked opening one only to get scared half to death when team Rocket jumped out of it.

"Close the bloody crate and nail it shut you bloody moron! And pull up your bloody hood!" I yelled now sitting on the opening to the crate. Just then Jessie and James push the top up making me fall and hit my head on the crate behind it.

"Ahhh!" Jasper screamed causing Team Rocket pause for a moment in shock.

"I'm Jessie," Jessie said.

"And I'm James," James said.

"And I'm Andrew. NOW BLOODY SHUT UP I ALREADY HEARD THIS A MILLON TIMES!" I yelled holding my head as I my stood up.

"Don't forget Meowth...Wait happen to the theme song...Oh, not this little brat the one who happen to take down Team Rocket by herself in one week," Meowth said.

"Yep, and I'll do it again if you don't stop talking," I snapped and walked over to Jasper. Then pulled his hood up for him since he wasn't doing anything important.

"Hey, I can't see with this thing covering my eyes," Jasper complained.

"Well, they can't see you either, now zip it," I said then clamped my hand over my mouth for being so stupid. Because now both Jasper and Team Rocket will want to see what's on the other side of the hood.

"Never mind time to go, Nickolas," I said ushering Jasper away from Team Moron.

"But, my name isn't...I'm a idiot," he said realizing what I meant and walked toward the door I was ushering him toward.

* * *

"You think," I whispered.

Zach:

"I can't believe they ditched us!" squealed Lydia.

"What did you expect with Miss I'll blast you to bits there?" I asked.

"Never mind,but don't you think that other kid looked familiar?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, but I can't remember where I've seen him, but I know I've seen the girl somewhere," I said thinking about the Andrew.

"Hurry up, Zach we might miss our boat," Lydia and we got to the boat just in time. Before we boarded though I notices there was a open window probably leading to the cargo hold,but why?

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Memory Lane Written by: Jayfeather626

Revenge:Hiya people! Anyway here is Jasper's back ground and how he met Andrew. By the way Jay I fixed your errors.

Jasper:

It was just an ordinary day, dad working like always never having anytime for me. He loves Pokémon more than he does me. I told myself often. This will be the day, this will be the day, I'll go to White Forest and never come back to this wrenched city .Its not like dad will care. All he had to do was to get Oscar his bodyguard away from him, but how?

"Oscar help!" I yelled.

"What" Oscar said.

"Help, there's a strange man at the door," I said and knocked Oscar out with a frying fell to the floor.

"I'm out," I said as I was climbing out my bedroom window. Wearing my sunglasses and a cap.

'Finally I'm free!' I thought heading towards White Forest. After what felt like hours I finally admitted to myself.

'I'm lost, this was a stupid plan in the first place now I'm going to die in this forest,' I said. Then suddenly I heard a rustle from the bushes and the sound "Mew" "Mew". After that the poke'mon showed itself to me and freaked me out.

"Ahh, a poke'mon!" I screamed then Team Rocket jumped out.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said.

"Make that double," James said.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie said.

"To unite all people within our nation," James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," James said.

"Jessie," Jessie said.

"James," James said.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," James said.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth said.

"Now if you don't mind we'll be taking that Mew off your hands," Meowth said.

"N-no he's…he's mine," Jasper said.

"Your point is?" James said.

"Your just a little shrimp," James said as he shoved Jasper.

"I can knock you out with one hit ,like this," James punches me and knocks me out.

You(As in you're watching this with your own eyes):

"Now about that Mew," Jessie says.

"Ah, wah waaa uhh," a girl came flying down holding a vine kicking James in the face.

"Who does she think she is Tarzan?" Meowth said.

"Pharaoh go," the girl said probably throwing a pokeball and out came a Arcanine.

"Hey don't just lay there get up," the girl said to Jasper and he answered in a moan.

"Never mind, Pharaoh Flamethrower," the girl said.

"Team Rocket blasts off again," Team Rocket said as they blasted off into the sky.

"Now that that's over lets take a look at you," the girl said looking at the unconscious boy.

"Yeah you're fine, getup," she said only to hear the boy moan again.

"I'm going to have to do this the hard way aren't I?" she asked herself.

"Pharaoh help me take him to the nearest stream." She said putting Jasper on Pharaoh's back.

Jasper:

"What was that for!?" I yelled as I woke up from being soaked in the river.

"To wake you up." the girl said looking at me from the river bank. The girl had: Golden blonde straight hair with one strand braided with choppy bangs, pale skin, and green eyes. She was wearing: A white tank top, dark red leather jacket, black legging pants, and black knee high flat boots.

"And your welcome, you've been asleep for hours, while me and Pharaoh were trying to find a river of course," she said.

" Help me I can't swim," I said.

"Oh shut up, I'm getting help, Squirtles," She called.

"Squirtle" "Squirtle" they said and to my horror I saw at least 20 Squirtles heading straight for me.

"I hate Pokemon! I'd Rather drown than have those things touch me!" I screamed.

"You know what I've known you for about five minutes now and I already hate you," She said crossing her arms why she thought about something.

Then she said,"First you scream at me for waking you up and now you screaming about how much you hate Poke'mon...*Then a mischievous grin came across her face* Hey Squirtles, I think our friend needs a bath can you handle that?"

"Squirtle," "Squirtle," the Squirtles said as they blasted me onto the grass.

"I hate Poke'mon, I hate them, I hate them I hate them," I said as I started to walk away.

"You won't survive one night out there," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Watch me, plus why wouldn't I survive?" I asked looking at her.

"First of all it's freezing ,second your clothes are wet," she said.

" Because you pushed me into the river," I hissed at her and her smirk grew even more .

"Anyway third of all, it's freezing and since it's freezing and your wet you'll get Hyperthermia. So good luck freezing your but off with a bad case of hyperthermia," she said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Fine, get sick for I care," the girl said walking away.

"Ahh, It's a Poke'mon!" I screamed turning around to see the Mew.

'**I'm going to have to go help him aren't I**,' She thought.

"Mew" "Mew," it said.

"It's the Mew from earlier," she said as she was looking at the pathetic boy curled up into a ball in front of the Mew.

"Hey stop being such a baby, I thought he was your's or did I misunderstand you when you told Team Rocket." she said after looking at the scene for a minute and slowly I stood up and awkwardly petted the Mew.

"Mew" "Mew," the Mew said as he rubbed against his new friend.

"He's so...Soft," I said.

Then I did something I thought I would never do in his entire life and asked "Do you have a Poke'ball?"

The girl suddenly had a creepy smile across her face and said,"Here," handing a masterball to me. I then threw the Poke'ball at the Mew with a grin on my face.

"Thanks," I said to the girl.

" No prob," she said.

"What's your name anyway?" Jasper asked.

"Andrew, the names Andrew," she said.

To be continued

Revenge:So that's how she met Jasper... and she made a...No I can't say that Jay would kill me...Anyway I like how she had smart Alec remarks! Bye!


End file.
